El flautista
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: La vida te puede llenar de diversas sorpresas, alegres e incluso tristes, pero aun cuando hayas perdido a una persona ¿podrías enamorarte de un fantasma? un fantasma que tan solo busca desesperarte y llevarte a la desesperación, sin duda Hinata tendrá que afrontar muchas situaciones con un fantasma que ante su pasado y su desesperación ha ido errante por la vida.


**Autor Notes: **Desde hace tiempo, he tenido las ganas de escribir un SasuHina, bueno espero este fic les agrade para cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia y si no lo veo aquí les dejo mi página de Facebook: pages/Tsubame-Simca/364231553620581

Debo decir que este fanfic es inspirado en la novela "Violín" de Anne Rice, pero la cual difiere suficiente de la historia original.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Te amaré más allá de la muerte**

La vida puede darte grandes sorpresas y nadie está exento de sufrirlas…Dichas sorpresas le esperaban a una joven que a sus veinte años había encontrado razones para las cuales seguir luchando y las cuales le producían una enorme felicidad que no creía volver a experimentar en ningún otro rincón del mundo ni con otra persona.

En una casa que ante su exterior parecía abandonada hace varios días por sus dueños, las farolas eran la única fuente de luz que iluminaba aquella morada, el cielo en aquella noche se encontraba despejado, permitiendo que las estrellas y la luna brillaran más que nunca. Sin duda aquella casa tenía un aire misterioso y daba la impresión de ser un lugar desolado y olvidado, pero guardaba un secreto que hasta ahora sus habitantes no querían revelar.

En el interior parecía estar peor, había suciedad en cada rincón de la casa, trastes amontonados en el fregadero, latas de cerveza y envoltorios de comida regados por todo el suelo, había incluso comida a medio comer por todas partes; en la puerta había varias cartas, periódicos y anuncios sin levantar y al parecer la contestadora estaba atascada de mensajes que nadie se dignó a escuchar, en la sala incluso había un montón de discos de música clásica tirados por todo el lugar. Parecía haber dos razones, o que los habitantes hubieran dejado así el lugar o que no se tomarán la molestia de limpiarlo. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso dentro de esa casa, aun así una puerta se abrió dejando ver un hilo de luz que procedía de unas pequeñas velas encendidas dentro de la habitación, de la cual emergió una joven de piel blanca, largo cabello azul oscuro; esta misteriosa chica se dirigió a la cocina en donde abrió el refrigerador para darse cuenta que no había nada de comer, más que una solitaria lata de cerveza y un pedazo de queso, los cuales tomo para luego dirigirse a la sala, donde encendió el estéreo y coloco un disco de Beethoven, seleccionado al azar de entre los discos esparcidos allí.

Con la música a todo volumen y luego de haberse terminado la lata de cerveza y dejar a medias el pedazo de queso que había tomado del refrigerador, se sumió en sus pensamientos, como si la música la hiciera olvidar todo, problemas, personas, ocasiones importantes. Sin duda esa chica se sentía alegre de poder tener un mundo donde las cosas vales de la realidad no tuviesen importancia. Siempre ocurría lo mismo con ella, su pasión era la música clásica, incluso ella había intentado diversos instrumentos en su niñez junto a sus hermanas, pero ella siempre veía que no tenía futuro y desertaba en cada uno de ellos.

De repente escucho ruidos en la puerta que la sacaron de sus pensamientos rosas, pero aun así no se levantaba, ni siquiera se movía, lo único que haría como siempre era ignorar los ruidos que provenían del exterior, de aquellas personas que deseaban profanar con la paz que había construido en aquel lugar. Una vez que cesaron los golpes, se levantó y con pasos torpes regreso a la habitación en donde alguien yacía sobre la cama inherte, ella se acercó a él y se acomodó a su lado en aquella cama, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, dejando ver una tenue sonrisa, aquella persona que a su lado estaba era su esposo, un joven de cabellos rubios y de buena figura, quién aunque su amada estuviera cerca, no se inmutaba ni parecía dar señales de vida.

Aquella joven estaba empezando a conciliar el sueño cuando ruidos le anunciaron que su lugar feliz había sido profanado, sin embargo nada la hizo despegarse de su pareja, hasta que alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio a lo cual no presto atención ni se inmutó ante la invasión de la privacidad.

— ¡Hinata pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Una chica de cabello rosado había entrado a la habitación alarmada por la situación en la que había encontrado a su hermana a quien tomó del brazo y llevo a rastras hasta el baño.

Hinata no opuso resistencia, no tenía control de su cuerpo desde hace una semana, su cuerpo simplemente se movía automáticamente. En el baño aquella pelirosada la metió en la tina y dejo caer sobre ella agua helada.

—Pero cómo es posible que hayas llegado a estos extremos por él, yo sabía que el que te casaras con él no iba a dejar nada bueno, a pesar de que es rico mira nada más el estado en el que te encuentras —sin duda aquella pelirosada no dejaba de regañar a su hermana mientras la bañaba en agua helada, y a pesar de esto Hinata no hizo nada ni protesto en lo más mínimo, parecía estar ausente de su cuerpo.

Una vez "limpia" según el concepto de la pelirrosada, Hinata fue llevada hasta la sala en donde se encontraban tres personas más recogiendo el desastre que había en su casa en esos instantes. Fue sentada en el sillón que tenía enfrente de las ventanas que dejaban ver la vista al exterior, encendieron las luces en ese instante las cuales deslumbraron a la soñadora Hinata, devolviéndola así a la realidad.

—Hinata, querida ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en dos chonguitos.

— ¡Pero que imprudencia la tuya, mira que vivir con un cadáver durante una semana, ¿Estás loca?! — la pelirrosada parecía estar al borde de la cólera, sus mejillas se enrojecieron por el descuido de su hermana.

—Vamos Sakura no es para tanto, tranquilízate —Un joven muy parecido a Hinata se acercó hasta a ella y le ofreció un vaso de agua con lo que esperaba calmar la furia de su hermana —Hinata, nos hemos preocupado por ti al ver que no respondías nuestras llamadas ni nuestras cartas, pensábamos que algo malo te había ocurrido.

—Neji, preferiría no hablar sin mi abogado presente – Hinata se hizo levanto y fue hacía el teléfono por el cual llamó a un muy buen amigo suyo y que además era su abogado.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre?, tenemos que hablar entre familia no veo para que vas a traer a gente externa a problemas familiares – Sin duda eso tensó más a Sakura.

— Descuida Sakura no tienes por qué alarmarte todo está arreglado, Naruto y yo sabíamos que este día llegaría, lo sabíamos claramente desde que el me comentó que tenía cáncer y…

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, todos en la familia estábamos al tanto de su situación y a pesar de que sabías bien su condición decidiste casarte con él, sabemos que la perdida de nuestra hermana…

— ¡Por favor Sakura no toques el tema! – Terció Neji – ese asunto no es el tema de discusión de estos momentos, ahora tenemos que ver qué sucederá con la casa, y con la herencia de Naruto…

Hinata se había enamorado de un joven que para su mala suerte padecía de cáncer, pero eso no les impidió ser felices durante un año entero, decidieron casarse tan pronto pudieron incluso sin el consentimiento de la familia de Hinata, quienes estaban rotundamente en contra de su unión, pues pensaban lo que podría pasar si ella se contagiaba o incluso si daban a luz a un bebé que padeciera lo mismo. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, tanto Hinata como Naruto hacían lo posible por cuidarse y a pesar de ello poder disfrutar su vida de pareja. Cuando Naruto le dijo a Hinata que ya no había nada más que hacer, ambos decidieron hacer el testamento con el cual esperaban que la familia de Hinata estuviera complacida y no le causaran problemas una vez que ella se encontrara sola.

— Descuida Neji, es por eso que mande llamar a mi abogado, todos estarán agradecidos por la generosidad de Naruto — en todo momento Hinata evito mirar a sus hermanos y sus cuñados a los ojos, se sentía mal por la situación de haber perdido al ser amado y para colmo encontrarse envuelta en las peleas familiares que constantemente asechaban a su familia.

—No, no, no querida Hinata, lo que menos queremos es que pienses que estamos aquí por ese asunto, la verdad nos preocupas mucho…—contesto Tenten, la esposa de su hermano Neji.

— Es verdad querida, lo que menos queremos es que tengamos problemas tan triviales como esos, nos preocupas bastante – Se arriesgó a decir el marido de Sakura, Sai.

Hinata sabe perfectamente que lo que más podría interesarles de Naruto era la fortuna que había logrado a sus cortos 20 años, después de hacer inversiones asertivas con la herencia que sus padres le dejaron, y como Naruto ya lo había previsto, conocía poco a su familia pero estaba al tanto de todo.

De repente comienza a escucharse una flauta proveniente de la calle, cosa que le sorprende a Hinata y se queda atónita, pareciera que nadie más que ella puede escucharla, pues todos se encontraban discutiendo cosas que la verdad Hianta prefiere evitar.

— ¿Escuchas eso? - Le pregunto su cuñada Tenten

—Sí, parece que alguien le lleva una serenata a alguien con sólo una flauta

— ¿Pero qué rayos hacen ustedes? – Pregunto irritada Sakura, a quien ni Tenten ni Hinata prestaban atención, Tenten y Neji eran de los pocos que seguían los disparates sin sentido que podía llegar a decir Hinata incluso eran los más allegados a ella y Naruto.

Hinata se asomó por la ventana y para su sorpresa aquel misterioso flautista estaba parado frente a su casa tocando solo para ella, en cuanto él se percató de que estaba siendo observado, dejo de tocar y mantuvo su mirada ante la de Hinata sin despegarla ni un momento…Sin duda este encuentro no era casualidad, la historia que vienen recorriendo estas dos personas esta por entrelazarse de una manera misteriosa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes: **Bueno creo que hasta aquí les dejaré esta historia :D espero les esté gustando en si el libro tiene más detalles más cosas pero bueno no quiero hacer un copia y pega y menos sabiendo los derechos de autor que se tienen por las historias de Anne Rice, pero espero darle mi toque y hacerlo un poco más entretenido, comentarios, dudas y sugerencias pueden dejarlas aquí o incluso pueden seguirme en mi página de face que deje anteriormente más arribita :D.

P.D. No sé cuándo edite este fanfic, miren tengo otros detenidos, y a todos les trato de seguir cada viernes, pero bueno depende de cómo ande la imaginación y cual pueda sacar cada viernes n.n


End file.
